el amor te hara volver
by MGA FGA
Summary: Una historia donde el amor hace que la persona vuelva a la vida.


Hola esta es mi primer fic de la pareja Sesshomaru y Rin. Antes que empiecen la lectura tenemos que advertirles que la historia y parte de los diálogos claro con algunos cambios hecho por nosotras provienen de una película, llamada "Como en el paraíso".

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces y si me pertenecieras ya hubiese matado a Kikyo, no la soporto!!!! o!!!!!!!!

El amor te hará volver

Capitulo 1: Un dia en la vida de Sesshomarru

Rosas, claveles, tulipanes todo tipo de flores se encontraban allí, la brisa era embriagante y calidad en ese lugar se sentía un paz y armonía que jamás pensó experimentar, el cerro sus ojos y aspiro…

- Sesshomaru? –tocándolo por los hombros-

- Ah!... Cuanto tiempo estuve ausente?

- Como unos 6 minutos, ya tenemos que ir. –Caminando hacia la puerta-

- Si ya voy –Parándose de la silla y sirviéndose café-

- Que haces aquí sesshomaru? –Entrando en la sala-

-Miroku!

-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-mmm… 23 horas

-Debería irte a tu casa a descansar! –saliendo del cuarto-

- eso no me hará superarme

-pero deberías descansar.

Mi Nombre es Sesshomaru Kino, soy medico y me gusta esa profesión pero ahora estoy tratando de poder quedarme como medico fijo en el hospital de Tokio, por que? Bueno aunque no lo quiera admitir mi único hermano con su familia viven aquí y quisiera estar con ellos.

-Sesshomaru!... Aquí esta, toma –entregándole una carpeta-

-Gracias… bueno al sr.Hiku baje la dosis de medicamento

-Ok

-Ah Alison… No la atenderé hoy

-Listo!! –Saliendo de un cuarto- No te preocupes Sesshomaru mientras descansabas yo atendía a tus pacientes

-Como!!!

-De nada –retirándose-

-Naraku… -en tomo bajo, rastrillando los dientes y mirando feo por donde el mencionado se fue-

-Sesshomaru! Te necesitan en la 5

-Voy… -caminando hacia en cuarto 5-

Aquí estoy -Viendo una carpeta- Miroku?... Miroku!

-lo siento… ya estoy aquí –corriendo-

-Hola Sra. Tomoe, yo seré su medico –parándose al lado de una cama donde se encontraba una señora de edad avanzada-

-Miroku, dame un miligramo de CBC

-Ok

-Puedo hacer algo por usted hoy? –Dirigiéndose a la señora-

-Casarse conmigo!

-No creo que pueda

-Tengo mi propio negocio

-De veras?... veré si puedo pedir un traje… mientras quédese recostada.

-Vaya novia

-Miroku… incrementa su porción de medicamentos

-Ok

Voy caminando por los pasillo y empiezo a atender a todos las personas que necesita de mi, en realidad mi profesión demanda mucho esfuerzo y tiempo pero vale la pena ver como salvamos vida.

-Es diabético? –le pregunta a una señora-

-No le molesta eso? –diriguido a una muchacho-

-Sesshomaru te necesita!

-No te preocupes no te dolerá pequeña – diciéndole a una pequeña de 4 años-

Así consiste mi vida atiendo a todos aquello que lo necesitan. Sesshomaru iba caminando por el pasillo.

-Doctor!

-Dígame señora Tomoe

-Se quiere casar conmigo?

-Creo que primero debemos vestirla

-Miroku!... Miroku!!

-Ya estoy aquí –corriendo-

-Ayuda a la señora

-Si!

------------------------

En el comedor

- Que pasa aquí?

-Sesshomaru!! Nada solo hablábamos!

-Si aquí nuestro querido Takemaru por fin va a salir con Yuna!

-No veo cual es lo interesante, Rioga

-No seas agua fiesta Mioji

-Rioga no es por ser agua fiesta pero es que las mujeres nos complican la vida

-Bueno Mioji tienes razón jejeje

- Si la mujeres tardan en acomodarse, te consumen todo el dinero y para colmo te controlan todo!

-Jajajaja amigo solo calmate

-El único afortunado de no complicarse la vida es Sesshomaru

-Es verdad, Baku

-Menos mal que tu no tienes que lidiar con eso –dándole palmaditas al hombro de Sesshomaru-

-Si con nuestras mujeres y la profesión no tenemos tiempo para otras cosas jejeje eres afortunado Sesshomaru. –Luego de esos dejan a Sesshomaru solo en el comedor, al estar solo se pone a pensar-

- Sesshomaru te necesito

-Si ya voy –parándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta- que pasa miroku?

-Mira esto –entregándole unas radiografías- La rodilla 2

- Bien no hay factura… ya puede irse a su casa

-Gracias amigo!

Mientras Sesshomaru empieza su recorrido por el pasillo suena su celular.

-Si diga?

-Hermano, vienes de veras?

-Así es

- que bien porque esta chica esta genial

-Pero esta ahí?

- Por que no la conoces personalmente?

- No me siento cómodo con una total extraña

- Es amiga de un viejo amigo y es muy agradable

- Que quieres decir eso? Que es gorda y con un bueno humor?

- Por favor… No fue nada fácil que viniera… no hace eso siempre –dándole con la mano a una pelota que venia directo a el- Dejen de hacer eso niños! Mis hijos arruinan mi casa, pobre papá.

- Niños dejen a papá tranquilo esta hablando por telefono

- Gracias Kagome

-De nada –sonriéndole-

- Kagome esta por ahí?

-Si

-mandale saludos al igual que a mis sobrinos

-Ok, escuchen todo Sesshomaru les manda saludos a todos!!

-Oye me dejaste sordo!

-Por tu bien espero que vengas

-Iré, pero estoy ocupada

- No me digas eso! No sabes lo que es estar ocupado… No te excuses y ven para aca

-Inuyasha todavía no he podido ni llegar a mi casa

-lo se, solo quiero que conozcas a alguien que no este sangrando

-Que sabes tu! Me han propuesto matrimonio 2 veces hoy! –caminando por el pasillo-

-Casate conmigo

-Por supuesto Sra. Tomoe –siguiendo caminando-

-Ya van 3 veces!! Nos vemos

-Ven rápido

-Son las 6pm, que esta preparando Kagome?

-Me parece que pasta a la carbonara y una ensalada

-Ok

-Te quiero aquí a las 7pm

-A las 7:30pm

-Ok!! Te estaré esperando

-Ok! Nos vemos –cortando con la llamada y caminado dirección a la recepción-

-Tengo otras opciones en Kyoto

-Que bueno Naraku

-Si Rioko solo que atenderé a ancianos disfuncionales y a mujeres desesperadas

-No le veo nada de mala

-Yo tampoco –contesto sesshomaru que se encontraba caminando atrás de ello y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación-

-Sesshomaru!

-A ti te conviene, no Sesshomaru? –viéndolo de forma amenazante-

-Para nada Naraku –viéndolo de igual forma-

-Tenemos un paciente con heridas de bala!

-Cuento tiempo tienen aquí? –dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru y Naraku-

-8 horas

-16 horas

-Sesshomaru?

-Bueno un poco mas

-Naraku encargote

-Como usted diga!

Sesshomaru se estaba volteando para coger una carpeta en la recepción.

-Sesshomaru?

-Si dígame Sr. Mioga?

-He tomado un decisión y me gustaría que formaras parte de nuestro personal permanente

-En serio! Por mi encantado!

-Te prefiero a ti, tu le tienes un dedicación a la profesión y no esta por ahí atrás mío elogiándome como otros… por eso te he elegido

-Gracias…Ya voy a comenzar!

-Sesshomaru?

-Si?

-Tiene 26 horas aquí creo que ya es hora de irte a casa y descansar

-Como lo sabe?

-Yo lo se todo –con un sonrisa misteriosa-

-Ok Sr. Mioga

Sesshamaru luego de esto se dirige a los baños de caballeros para quitarse su bata y dejarla en su casillero y ve la hora.

-Ya son las 7pm –pensamiento-

Al dejar sus cosas se dirige al ascensor.

-Sesshamaru espera…!!

-Que pasa Mioji

-Necesito que veas esto

-Es que ya voy de salida

-Por favor, es solo unos minuto

-Ok

Luego de una hora Sesshomaru al fin sale del hospital. En el estacionamiento.

-Felicidades

-Gracias Naraku

-Me entere de la noticia por el señor Mioga, ahora tendré que aceptar la proposición de Kyoto

-Entiendo, bueno chao

-Chao

En eso Sesshomaru arranca su vehículo y se dirige a la casa de su hermano menor, mientras maneja suena su celular!

-DONDE ESTAS!!

-Inuyasha, estoy en camino

-mas te vale

-No te preocupes además tenemos que celebrar

-Por que? Que paso?

-Voy a ser medico permanente en el hospital!! Me quedo en Tokio!

-Que bien hermano!! Le voy a decir a Kagome me empiece a abrir el vino!

-Ok, entonces nos vemos!

-Si –colgando la llamada-

En eso Sesshomaru escucha una de las tantas canciones que le gusta y le sube el volumen pero al levantar la vista se encuentra con un camión al frente de el y se sorprende!

CONTINUARA…


End file.
